Rinbu Revolution
by grankalisto
Summary: "Elevei meu cosmo ao máximo e novamente as lembranças... Lembranças daquele dia..."


_**Notas iniciais**_:

。Saint Seiya não me pertence, infelizmente.  
。A história se passa durante a guerra santa, diante do muro das lamentações.  
。As partes em itálico são flashbacks do Shaka, o narrador da história.  
。Mu/Shaka.  
。Fanfic proibida pra menores.  
。Oneshot

。Dedico esta singela fanfic a minha amiga e senpai Setsu, amiga e coautora (Ideia dela gente! )

* * *

_Rinbu Revolution_

Senti meu corpo todo reagir aquilo, estava cansado e praticamente entregue.

Sentei-me à frente do Muro das lamentações, eu estava realmente disposto a coloca-lo a baixo e fazer com que Seiya e Shun fossem aos Elíseos.

Por um instante lembrei-me dele... Lembrei-me de que não iria me despedir... De que nunca mais o sentiria tocar em mim...

Suspirei internamente, não era hora de pensar naquilo.

Elevei meu cosmo ao máximo e novamente as lembranças... Lembranças daquele dia...

-x-

_Ele entrou em meu templo um tanto afoito e nervoso. Ele queria algo, disso eu tinha certeza._

_Convidei-o para sentar e beber chá, ele cordial sentou e eu o servi. Ele bebericou o chá e ficou a me encarar._

_- Parece nervoso Mu, o que houve? – O ouvi suspirar e sorrir um tanto triste._

_- Nada... Eu só... – Outro suspiro. – Queria saber como está..._

_Pisquei algumas vezes e sorri. Preocupado Áries?_

_- Entendo... Eu estou bem sim, mas, por que essa súbita preocupação? _

_Seu sorriso se desfez. – Tive um sonho Shaka... Um sonho horrível com você. _

_Confesso que me assustei. Desfiz meu sorriso e lhe encarei sério. _

_- Não precisa ficar alardeado, Mu. Foi apenas um sonho._

_Ele ficou um tanto bravo. – Apenas um sonho? Por Athena, Shaka! Eu o vi morrer e não pude fazer nada! Absolutamente nada! Eu o vi sucumbir à morte, sozinho... I-isso foi horrível... _

_Nisso, o carneiro dourado. Conhecido por sua calmaria e serenidade estava praticamente em cima da mesinha de chá e me agarrava pelos ombros._

_Não consegui afastá-lo. Seus olhos tinham uma expressão de dor e sofrimento. _

_- Mu... Fique calmo... Não vou morrer._

-x-

Ri com tristeza por dentro. Eu prometera a ele que não iria morrer e onde estou agora? De frente para o muro das lamentações quase morto.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro e um pouco da esperança perdida tomou-me o corpo. Olhei e vi Dohko, fique decepcionado, claro.

Ele me impediu e disse que todos os cavaleiros iriam lutar. Ele explicou que o muro seria destruído com a luz do sol disse que nossas armaduras, nossas constelações que eram banhadas com a luz do sol por estarem entre a eclíptica seriam capazes, nós, os santos dourados seriam capazes de destruí-lo.

Todos juntos... Então ele...

Quando me virei eu o vi parado de frente para mim. Confesso que senti meu corpo congelar e meu coração saltar. Eu estava apaixonado pelo carneiro dourado e não podia negar. Era uma pena não viveríamos para aproveitar.

Sim, eu e ele. Carneiro e Virgem, os enamorados.

-x-

_- Eu te amo, Shaka. – Aquilo me veio como um poderoso golpe. Ele me amava? Não... Somos guerreiros, não! Por mais que eu também o sinta, querido Mu nunca iremos construir nada, infelizmente. _

_- E-eu... – Suspirei. – Sinto muito, Mu. Não sei o que te responder... _

_Ele acariciou meu rosto e eu senti meus cabelos serem puxados... - O que pretende Carneiro? – Foi tudo que consegui proferir, logo seus lábios finos foram de encontro ao meu, calando-me. Suas mãos me tocavam com possessividade e me faziam suspirar. Senti minha túnica ser tirada com rapidez e seus lábios se conduzirem ao meu pescoço. A pouca razão que me restava gritava "Empurre-o, Shaka! Você não deve!" Tarde demais, ele tocou meu membro e está pequena razão foi-se para os infernos. _

_Entreguei-me a ele de corpo e alma, seus toques precisos, seus beijos e seus suspiros. O cheiro daquele corpo me embriagava e me fazia querer mais. Eu gemia e pedi por ele... Ah Shaka... Como você foi tolo, pedir por ele assim? Para uma primeira e única noite. _

_Não consegui voltar atrás, a essa altura eu já estava ensandecido e já sentia dores. Nem ao menos me preparou? Queria que eu lembrasse dessa noite para sempre. _

_Senti meu carneiro me penetrando aos poucos, com cuidado e gentileza. Arqueei meu corpo e soltei um grito... Gritei seu nome._

-x-

Carneiro se aproximou e sorriu. Este maldito sorriso! Se está guerra não me matar, com certeza esse sorriso vai!

Ele levantou a mão e estendeu-me... Meu rosário?

- Não ouse morrer antes de mudar a cor de todas as 108 contas, Shaka!

- Mu...

-x-

_Ele movia-se rápido e com certa força. Puxava meus cabelos e sussurrava o quanto me amava. Sentia todo meu corpo sucumbir a tudo aquilo. Nunca senti felicidade maior – sem contar o prazer. – Buda, peço-lhe de todo o meu coração, caso eu sobreviva a guerra santa que está por vir. Faça com que ele sobreviva... Por favor... _

_Ele tocava-me com posse, seu Virgem, seu amante. _

_Sentia meu corpo todo tremer. – M-mu... E-eu não vou aguentar por muito... – Não pude terminar a frase, arqueei meu corpo e gritei o mais alto que pude. Atingi meu ápice, meu líquido quente manchou seu abdômen, ele me sorriu e continuou a estocar-me, forte e rápido._

_Não demorou muito para ele atingir o ápice. Ele deitou-se sobre mim, exausto e me abraçou. O máximo que consegui fazer foi acariciar-lhe os cabelos longos e lilases e dormir._

-x-

Naquele dia eu prometi que um dia iria dizer-te eu te amo.

Talvez não fosse tarde...

Agora todos os santos dourados estavam diante do grande Muro e eu notei ele me olhar. Enquanto Aiolos levantava sua fecha e todos elevavam seus cosmos me aproximei dele.

- Você não irá cumprir o que me disse. – Ele sorriu.

- Sinto muito, prometo fazer melhor na próxima encarnação. – Rimos juntos e logo sentimos o impacto.

- Eu te amo, Mu.

* * *

_**Notas finais:**_

_Rinbu Revolution_: Música do Anime Utena, eu usei como nome da fanfic depois da minha querida senpai ter me mandando um vídeo muito kawaii MuShaka com essa música, achei que combinou tanto então decidi nomeá-la assim.

Aos interessados, aqui está o vídeo. watch?v=fO_9QMxQUMk

_Eclíptica_: A eclíptica é um grande círculo imaginário na esfera celeste no qual o Sol parece se mover ao longo de um ano. É claro, é realmente a órbita da Terra ao redor do Sol que causa a mudança no aparente movimento do Sol. A eclíptica é inclinada no equador celeste em 23,5 graus. Os dois pontos onde a eclíptica cruza o equador celeste são conhecidos como os equinócios. Como nosso sistema solar é relativamente chato, as órbitas dos planetas são também próximas ao plano da eclíptica. Adicionalmente, as constelações do Zodíaco estão localizadas ao longo da eclíptica. Isto faz da eclíptica uma linha de referência muito útil para todos que tentam localizar os planetas e constelações do Zodíaco, pois elas literalmente "seguem o Sol".

Bem meus queridos, foi isso. Esperando reviews bonitinhas! _Au revoir~_


End file.
